narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juubako (Darknesslover5000)
Juubako (重爆児 Juubako) is an Iwagakure Shinobi, and former student of the Third Tsuchikage. While not a missing-nin, she does not consider herself truly loyal to Iwagakure. Appearance Juubako has brown eyes and shares Deidara's blond hair, though it is lighter colored, and wears it tied up with a skull hair band, however, this is all she shares from him. Unlike Deidara's slanted blue eyes, Juubako's are large and wide, and brown. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91cm; Waist: 59cm; Hip: 88cm (36in, 23in, 36in). She is dressed in gothic-like attire. Unlike most Shinobi, she does not wear a hitai-ate. History Not much is known of Juubako's history. When she entered the Iwagakure Academy and when she graduated are unknown. What is known is that she is related (either a sister or cousin) to the former Akatsuki Member Deidara, and she lived either with him or close to him as a child. She often tried to interact with him, but he was too caught up in his clay sculptures to pay her much attention. Like him, she studied under the Third Tsuchikage. Sometime after, however, she left Iwagakure, and began to wander the Shinobi World. Personality Juubako is generally quiet, though she is easily annoyed by the most simple of things. As a child, she would often see Deidara create his clay sculptures. The fact that he payed more attention to them than her did not sit well with her, and it gave her a huge distaste for his "art". As he grew to love his art more, she grew more distant from him, and began to train on her own, prior to entering the Ninja Academy. After becoming a Jōnin, she chose to study under Ōnoki, the current Tsuchikage, to get a little closer to Deidara, an attempt which failed. After his defection, she stopped mentioning him altogether, becoming focused on her training. Like Deidara, Juubako also had a habit of ending her sentences with nasal-like grunts (...うん, ...un), roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". Abilities Nature Transformation Being related to Deidara, they both possess the same Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. This allows her, by combining two yet unknown chakra natures, to give her chakra explosive qualities. She is adept at using her Explosion Chakra, shown when she creates explosive clones. She can even add her explosive chakra to her Taijutsu, making it potentially more lethal than a user of the Strong Fist. She is able to funnel her explosive chakra into objects, and then use them as bombs. She can detonate them at will, using either people (to either kill or as a willing suicide bomb) or inanimate objects and have them explode. This is similar to Deidara's Explosive Clay, but she does not create the explosive object herself, it must already be at hand. Taijutsu Jūbako is proficient in Taijutsu, preferring kicks over other form of combat. As mentioned above, she can combine her taijutsu with her explosive chakra. Konoha shinobi who have seen her in action refer to her taijutsu as a kind of reverse Gentle Fist. Similarly to the Gentle Fist, she only needs the smallest amount of contact to cause a decent amount of damage, but, in her case, the damage comes in the form of massive external explosions, meaning that one tap of her finger can be deadly if it connects right. Flight Technique The flight technique created by Ōnoki. Having studied under him, she is the only known person he's passed this technique down to. Quotes *''"While I may disagree with Deidara-nii on many things, I will say he's right about one thing. true art... is an EXPLOSION!"''